Singalong
by AriaCloudrunner
Summary: The songs of Cats- with changed Lyrics. Dedicated to my friends, Bec and Rosie.
1. Bec Whiting

**This is for my friend, Bec (kind of obvious, yeah?).  
It was written mostly in the four-minute train trip from Riversdale to Burwood on a thursday afternoon, coming home from School.  
It began as a joke... don't take it too seriously- I realise this is close to Cat-heresy!**

**_This is sung to the tune of Macavity._**

Bec Whiting is the friendly sort  
She is a loveable fool  
Her mind follows no given law  
She likes to break the rules.  
She's the bafflement of all she meets,  
But hey, She doesn't care  
For when it concerns Bec Whiting  
Then the sanity's not there!

Becca Whiting, Becca Whiting  
There's no-one quite like Bec Whiting.  
She's fallen into a stormdrain,  
She's tripped into the gardening.  
She takes a tumble and a fall  
But does it with such flair!  
And when it concerns Bec Whiting  
Then the sanity's not there!

You may think she's flipped the loop  
That question's sure up in the air...  
For when it concerns Bec Whiting  
Then the sanity's not there!

Bec Whiting is a pale blonde girl  
She's very short and thin  
You would know her if you saw her  
For her eyes gleam from within.  
Her mouth is smiling all the time  
It's sure to light up the room  
I've got a bunch of pictures when  
In her mouth is a spoon.  
I wouldn't ask why it's in her face  
The answer will confuse  
But when she tells the anecdote  
You're sure to be amused!

Becca Whiting, Becca Whiting  
There's no-one quite like Bec Whiting.  
She makes you laugh she makes you smile,  
She's also prone to fighting.  
She has your best interests at heart  
But I still say (with much care)  
When it comes to sanity-  
Bec Whiting's not all there!

She outwardly quite normal,  
Although a tad 'round the bend...  
But I wouldn't trade her for anybody-  
She's my best friend.

And when she's going crazy  
And she breaks into song  
She starts a little dance  
And I start to sing along!  
And when she's high on sugar  
Then folks begin to stare  
'Cause when it comes to sanity-  
Bec Whiting's not all there!

Becca Whiting, Becca Whiting  
There's no-one quite like Bec Whiting.  
No -one can replace her,  
But someone could die trying.  
She's unique in every shape and form  
That might be a good thing there...  
For when it comes to sanity-  
Bec Whiting's not all there!

And they say a person's special  
When you love them through and through,  
(And trust me on this, Bec Whiting  
For all I say is so true)  
She's something truly amazing  
My greatest living friend,  
No matter what she says or does  
I'm with her to the end!

Becca Whiting, Becca Whiting  
There's no-one quite like Bec Whiting.  
No -one can replace her,  
But someone could die trying.  
She's perfect just the way she is  
I'm perfectly senciere  
But when it comes to Bec Whiting then  
Insanity-  
Insanity-  
Insanity!  
Insanity-

When it comes to Bec Whiting  
The sanity's not there!

* * *

**_Dedicated to my dearest Becca-  
Told you I love you!_**

* * *


	2. Rosie Errol

**This is for my friend, Rosie (kind of obvious, yeah?).  
It was written mostly While chatting on Gmail to her.  
It began as a joke... don't take it too seriously- I realise this is close to Cat-heresy!**

The bestest of buddies  
Have nothing on me  
And Rosemary Errol  
We are supreme!

And they all say-

It's true there never  
Was there ever  
A friend much better than  
Rosie- yes, Rosemary Errol

She goes by the name of Rosie-  
But Rosemary fits in better  
Perhaps she will forgive me  
Or I'll have to cop it later!  
She can talk for the longest of times  
If you were late- now you're even later!

She can tell you a story once  
Then she'll tell it to you twice  
And if you don't stop her she might just  
Tell it to you thrice!

But sometimes she is quiet  
And you don't even notice she's here  
It is sometimes a long while  
'Till you realize she had appeared

You're chatting on Gmail  
But then- she's gone!  
She's logged onto Youtube  
Watching Charlie Unicorn!

And we all say-

It's true there never  
Was there ever  
A friend much better than  
Rosie- yes, Rosemary Errol

It's true there never  
Was there ever  
A friend much better than  
Rosie- yes, Rosemary Errol

It's true there never  
Was there ever  
A friend much better than  
Rosie- yes, Rosemary Errol

She works pretty hard at school-  
But throws paper at me in Maths  
And later, in the afternoon  
She can always make me laugh

And she helps me when I am stuck  
But still fits in time for a joke  
And I know that with her I never can err  
Our friendship's going for broke!

When she grins a little madly  
I know she's had some chocolate  
And I take shelter hurriedly  
Before it is too late

For, when she has sugar  
One never can tell  
If she'll spin 'round for hours  
Or just for a spell…

But I still say-

It's true there never  
Was there ever  
A friend much better than  
Rosie- yes, Rosemary Errol

Rosemary!

For, when she has sugar  
One never can tell  
If she'll spin 'round for hours  
Or just for a spell…

But I'll always say-

It's true there never  
Will be ever  
A friend much better than  
Rosie- yes, Rosemary Errol

It's true there never  
Will be ever  
A friend much better than  
Rosie- yes, Rosemary Errol

It's true there never  
Will be ever  
A friend much better than  
Rosie- yes, Rosemary Errol

It's true there never  
Will be ever  
A friend much better than  
Rosie- yes, Rosemary Errol

It's true there never  
Will be ever  
A friend much better than  
Rosie- yes, Rosemary Errol

Everyone know this now-  
Rosemary is  
The bestest, the finest  
The only Rosie!

* * *

**_Dedicated to my favourite Rosie-  
Told you I love you!_**

**_This is sung to the tune of Mister Miostoffolees._**

* * *


End file.
